Moisture detection is important in a number of different situations. One such situation is in relation to absorbent articles, such as diapers. In the prior art, there exists solutions for alerting e.g. nursing staff upon detection of moisture in a diaper of a wearer, whereby the nursing staff knows that it is time to change the diaper.
WO 2007/069945 discloses a wetness detecting means comprising an electrical circuit which is integrally formed into an absorbent article, such as a diaper. However, this wetness detecting means may be unpractical and uneconomical since it requires integration with the diaper and hence specially made diapers.
Thus, there is a need in the prior art for a convenient, reliable and economical solution for detecting moisture in absorbent articles.